Loving You Forever
by Syd7117
Summary: Great Story! I made it up with my friends, and we love it and wanted to share it with you guys!


**Loving You Forever**

**Chapter 1- Not Interested**

Walking down the hallway at high school was always a tough thing to do. You are either shoved into lockers, getting your head stuck down the toilet, or are gagging because you just became a lucky winner to see your best friend swapping spit with her boyfriend of 2 weeks. And lunch was even worse. Pizza that holds a gallon of grease sounds like something is wrong with the cafeteria ladies; or the people at the end of your table who find it funny to constantly flick water at you and your friends while eating. That's how high school is for everyone. Your heart gets broke, you stay up late to watch Oprah or Jon and Kate plus 8 on TLC, therefore making yourself late to school the very next day, sleeping through an exam, and getting laughed at because you drooled on the desk. All this AND you look like something your dog pooped out that morning because you were too tired and too late to fix yourself up.

Thank God I'm in college. And it's not like I'm in my first year of college either, I'm a senior. My brother and I flew down from Malibu to come to school here in Sarasota, Florida. He's majoring in bio-ethics. I'm majoring in marine biology. Why? I don't know. I once wanted to be a vet when I was 6, but then I heard that dogs die at the vet and didn't want anything to do with the profession any longer. Then I wanted to be a pilot, flying sounded fun. But then my grandfather died on a plane. No, it wasn't the pilot's fault; he just got too old and died of old age right there in his seat. A few years went by, I got honors in all my classes freshman year so I decided to fall back on something unique- but when I told my father that I wanted to become an actor, he 'bout shoved me out of the house. Finally, my brother Caleb took me to SeaWorld in Orlando and that's when I knew what I truly wanted to do. I wanted to swim with the dolphins and play with the penguins in the fake ice. It's like a vet- but I don't have to perform the surgery. And I still get to fly across the country.

"SOPHIE!" That's my name. Sophie Kay Knot. My roommate, McKenna, was shouting from the bathroom. "GET ME TOILET PAPER!"

I laughed, she was like my sister. We have been roommates since freshman year and beg the counselor every year to not split us up. He's a man- so it can be pretty easy.

"I'M COMING!" I shouted back to her. Quickly I grabbed an extra roll from our linen closet and threw the roll into the door.

I sat down at my desk across from my bed and looked at my books. Marine Biology At It's Best . I sighed then. That defiantly didn't sound like something I felt like studying for the next semester considering I have been doing it for the past year and half!

As I was fighting with my mind, I heard my phone ring. Caleb. "Hey bro. What's up?"

"What are you and McKenna doing? My roommate wants to meet you guys."

"You don't have a roommate. Did Mom and Dad pay this boy to come and pretend to be your friend?" I asked with a smile, remembering the good days in junior high.

"Haha. You are so funny little sister. And you're right. I don't have a roommate, but I met this chick in my English class and she was wondering if we all wanted to get together for lunch. She said she would bring her boyfriend and his brother."

"Why are you constantly trying to hook me up, Caleb? Obviously I don't have the time." I said as I thumbed through my agenda.

"I'm not trying to set you up. I just think it would be fun to get to know some people. So I will be at your room in 5 minutes to pick you and Ken up."

'Ken' was McKenna's nickname. We have been calling her that since freshman year. And sophomore year I set her and Caleb up. And to this day they are in love. We used to joke about me and her being sisters by marriage, but now it seems possible. Caleb was thinking aloud about it over winter break.

"Was that my baby?" Ken asked as she walked out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, he met some girl in his English class and we are going to eat lunch with her boyfriend and his brother." I said as I slipped my phone and license in my pocket.

"Sounds fun." She said as she did the same. Then she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Caleb. What a dork, he was wearing a hooters t-shirt and basketball shorts. Yet, McKenna found him attractive. I still don't understand that.

"Hey babe." He said as he kissed Ken sweetly. I always felt the need to look away, maybe because I felt a bit of puke climbing up my throat and didn't want them to notice me gag. "Hey Sis," He said as he hugged me. "So you two ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready." We said and walked out the door.

Out in the hallways, it smelled sweet of the March air. The early spring months were beautiful around here because you could study outside without drinking the humidity.

Once we reached the common room, Caleb waved at a little girl that was hooked on to a blond man's arm. They looked very much TOGETHER if you know what I mean. *wink wink*.

"Hey Alana, this is my girlfriend McKenna, and my sister Sophie." Caleb introduced us. Has he ever introduced me to anyone before? No, I don't think so.

"Hi. This is my boyfriend Eli, and his brother Jonathon." She said as she pointed to each boy standing beside her. The brother, I think she said his name was Jonathon, was tall and attractive. He had a light brown hair that grew in a messy way, but it only made him look natural.

"Hello." Jonathon or whatever said to me. I simply smiled and turned to Caleb and Alana, "So where are we headed?"

We ended up at a small little café just around the corner from school. I ordered a salad, my normal diet since the accident, and an iced tea. As I sat down with my food, I noticed there was one seat left; one right between McKenna and Jonathon. Caleb must've noticed my glance at him earlier and thought I was interested. That's a negative.

After a few minutes of dining, I heard Alana say my name, "So, Sophie what are you majoring in?"

"Marine Biology. You?" I said with a smile.

"Interior Decorating." She said with a grin. Her face lit up and you could almost already see her running around on HGTV.

"Wow, that's awesome. I heard the school held a pretty competitive wing for interior decorating."

"Yeah, it does. I'm surprised I got in."

"Well congratulations." I glanced around the table to see everyone staring at me, so I figured why not ask everyone, "What are you guys majoring in?"

Jonathon answered first, "Bio-Medical Engineering."

Then Eli, "I'm becoming a pilot."

I winced, again, that pilot career. They saw me wince and Caleb felt the need to explain, "Soph wanted to be a pilot for the longest time and then our grandfather died in a plane."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jonathon said to me. Why was he talking? Do they do this all the time? Eat with random people the meet in their classes.

"We don't do this all the time," Great, the chick can read my mind, "but I hope we can continue to do this. I think we will become great friends."

"Yeah. I hope we do too." McKenna said smiling, "Hey, where's your room? Maybe we can study together or something. Soph and I are in E34"

"OH! I'm in F03. I'm like right around the corner." Alana said with a smile. Great, everyone wants to make new friends. Just Fantastic.

"Well, looks like Soph needs to go." Caleb said giving me the eye, "What are you guys doing tonight? We can meet in my room and watch a movie."

"That sounds like fun babe." Ken said smiling up at him.

"Nothing that I know of." Eli said with a smile. "But with Alana, I never know what we are doing."

"I'm up for it." Jonathon said. Then he took his cell phone out and passed it to me, "Can you put your number in it? And your brother's?"

"Yeah." I said while I quickly typed in the numbers, not caring to check to make sure they were correct. "See you tonight." I said as I got up from the table with Caleb and Ken and walked outside.


End file.
